The present invention relates generally to paint ball guns and more particularly to an improved paint ball gun and an improved rotary breech, regulator, control valve, power piston and power valve assemblies for utilization therein.
Numerous types of paint ball guns have been developed for utilization in various manners, such as in simulated war games. These paint ball guns generally include a CO.sub.2 cartridge or cylinder which is utilized as the power source to propel paint balls, generally at a specified velocity, such as three hundred (300) feet per second. In general, the prior art paint ball guns include a typical firearm type mechanism including a bolt, spring and cocking handle. This standard configuration is not conducive to efficient operation of the paint ball guns.
These prior art paint ball guns generally do not operate at low ambient temperatures below about forty (40) degrees Fahrenheit. These paint ball guns have metal or metallic moving parts which require lubrication and preventive maintenance. The bolt type mechanism also leads to breakage of the paint balls themselves. The prior art paint ball guns generally do not include pressure regulators. One prior art paint ball gun includes a regulator which is of a conventional configuration including a heavy main spring adjusted by a screw bearing against the spring. If the screw is removed while the paint ball gun is under pressure, the regulator can be ejected under pressure causing potential injury.
It therefore would be desirable to provide an improved paint ball gun which eliminates lubricants and metal on metal surfaces, has pressure regulation and which will operate consistently and at low ambient temperatures. Further it also would be desirable to provide an improved rotary breech, regulator, control valve, power piston and power valve assemblies for utilization in paint ball guns and in other devices.